equestriagirlstpsfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
"The moment I saw him staring at that Monster High banner, I knew how this would all end." __TOC__ Prior events Coming soon. * (unknown time) "Mhkalma'a Hra" is born/created in the real world. * "Mhkalma'a Hra" is encountered by an unknown Native American tribe, who remembers him as a frightening, tall being who is obsessed with counting in their folktales. * Walt Disney is born in the real world. * Walt Disney discovers the Island of Infinite Creativity, and becomes an Overlord through its powers. After establishing his well-known company with his older brother, he embarks on a second journey to the Island, and never returns. .]] * 1926 - Hasbro is born in the real world. * January 1945 - Mattel is born in the real world. * Hasbro becomes an Overlord. Hasbro's Rise to Power Coming soon. * Hasbro and Mattel establish their own companies, and compete for profit. With their creative powers they create many worlds and sell them as toy franchises, such as Transformers (1984) and My Little Pony (1981). First Crysis Coming soon. Second Crysis Coming soon. Project G4 Coming soon. * October 10, 2010 - Overlord Faust and Overlord Hasbro create and rule Equestria, as Hasbro wanted to reinvigorate their declining "My Little Pony" brand into popularity. * Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra are born/created. Third Crysis - First War See also: War Of The Gods Coming soon. * circa 2013 - Overlord Faust leaves, and Overlord Hasbro dominates Equestria. * June 13, 2013 - Their creations rebel against Hasbro's policies, and so Hasbro transforms them into Equestria Girls, colorful humanoids influenced by high school dramas. The Legendary Trio of Warriors Coming soon. * Three warriors defeat and entomb Overlord Hasbro and six of his Equestria Girls into stone, and watch over Equestria for many years to come. They also split Equestria's universe into three. The Era of Shared-Dreams Universe (ESDU) Coming soon. * 2013 - Queen Chrysalis disguises herself as Principal Celestia, and creates the Solar Empire, so as to inflitrate Overlord Hasbro's plans. * 2013-2014 - Many of the episodes of the Equestria Girls Parody Series (up to Day of the Flutter) take place in the dreams of the Equestria Girls, as they were imprisoned in stone. * At some point of time, Twilight Sparkle became indoctrinated by the Reapers, causing her to be under their control. Day of the Flutter (DOTF) See also: Day of the FlutterDay of the Flutter * Overlord Hasbro has been freed from his imprisonment, as the three universes collide. * April 20, 2014 - Fluttershy meets herself after falling with Rainbow Dash from an airplane crashing their hot air balloon, triggering a paradox that drags them and a third Fluttershy into Twilight Sparkle's mind. * After being rescued by Pinkie Pie and taken away by Rainbow Dash to the Solar Empire Headquarters, Queen Chrysalis explains the current situation to them. * The three Fluttershys visit Zecora in a rap battle, but Overlord Hasbro finds Fluttershy #2, gets the Triforce, and kills everyone except Fluttershy #2. * 564 days later - Fluttershy #2 wanders the emptied Equestria on her horse in search for Overlord Hasbro, and confronts him. He turns Fluttershy #2 into a statue, but after realizing who she actually is, she frees herself and revives the other Fluttershys and her friends, and face off against Overlord Hasbro The Era of Binary Universe (EBU) * The events from Rainbow Rocks to The Rise of Sid Megabus take place, though within a computer. Coming soon. Bradtendo64 - Second War (BSW) See also: EQUESTRIA GIRLS: The Strange Case of Bradtendo64 Coming soon. Trivia * The events of the Parody Series take place within seasons 1-3 of the original MLP:FiM show, and the first two movies of the Equestria Girls movie series. Any later events and occurences, such as Lord Tirek's rampage, Starlight Glimmer's equality village, and the Friendship Games (though being alluded to in passing references) and the trip to Camp Everfree, did not occur. See also * Episodes * Halloween * Christmas *